


Riding Shotgun

by Brawness



Series: Shotgun [2]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Cold Weather, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawness/pseuds/Brawness
Summary: "Close the window"





	Riding Shotgun

It was too cold for an open window. 

He kept it rolled down on purpose, letting the cold seep into his skin as he huddled deeper into the heated seat of the passenger’s side. 

Passing streetlights alternated between orange brightness and inky darkness in the cabin. 

The very same lights casting dramatic shadows on the driver’s image, blurring the time into one continuous joy ride. 

“Aren’t you cold?” 

He shook his head. “No.” 

The arm resting between their seats lay still. Smooth lines of manly veins made pathways from the muscles to the digits. He traced them with the tip of his finger, barely there. Teasing.

The other turned his hand palm up. Letting him explore. Accepting. 

And he did. 

Like a fortune teller, ghosting his fingers on the lines of his palm, mapping out the pattern. Trying to make sense out of something random. Appreciating the length of his fingers, strong and sure, adorned by multiple rings. But only one mattered. 

The one identical to his own.

The warm callused hand enveloped his own. The difference between their temperatures told his lie. 

“Close the window.” 

His hand was brought up to velvety lips that he knew were softened by a tasteless lip balm. 

Warm. 

He cupped his cheek, letting his fingers steal some of the heat there. 

He didn’t close the window. He brought his hand back down on the other’s thigh, feeling the muscles bunch up whenever the pedals were pressed.

They both focused on the road, watching the seemingly endless broken lines and street lights that guided their way. 

But it was getting too cold. 

Even with the air conditioning in full blast, he started shivering in his seat. Uncomfortably so. 

A few more lights passed. 

They pulled over into an empty parking lot. 

His driver leaned to his side, reaching over, decisively closing his window. 

It was totally unnecessary. He could have closed it from the driver’s side. 

He was made warm.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Since there are multiple meanings for the term "shotgun" I decided to write another drabble. 
> 
> \- Care to guess who the couple is? Comment below! 
> 
> \- For my soul sister "T" who romanticizes smoking. (PSA: SMOKING IS BAD FOR YOUR HEALTH)
> 
> \- Please love me on Twitter. T.T [HERE](https://twitter.com/usmarchioness?s=09)
> 
>  
> 
> \- The song used is "Sweater weather"


End file.
